the_book_of_mysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
MIB
MIB is an acronym standing for Men In Black. Men In Black are usually government agents carrying out deliberately mysterious campaigns of propaganda, agitation or disinformation, usually against Fortean researchers or UFOlogy cultists. Although this is the most common cause of MIB reports, it is a documented fact that sometimes there are far stranger explanations for the appearance of MIBs. http://www.aliens-everything-you-want-to-know.com/TheMeninBlack.html https://listverse.com/2014/05/27/10-creepy-stories-of-encounters-with-men-in-black/ The first widely acknowledged case of Men In Black intimidating UFO witnesses occurred in 1953. A fellow by the name of Albert K. Bender was the editor of a magazine called Space Review. He was also the founder of an organization called the International Flying Saucer Bureau. During the summer of 1953 Bender apparently discovered some vital information pointing to the cover-up of the existence of flying saucers by the U.S. government. He had written several articles scheduled to appear in the next issue of his magazine. The next thing he knew, three guys show up at his door all dressed in black: black suits, black hats, and sunglasses. They told him they had read his article, even though it had not yet been published. They told him his information was accurate, but that he better not publish the article. In fact, they told him that he'd better not publish anything more about flying saucers. They said, "We advise those engaged in saucer work to please be very cautious." They basically scared him so badly that Bender officially retired from UFO investigations. Among the early victims of this evil "Silence Group" was Albert K. Bender of Bridgeport, Connecticut. In 1952 Bender formed the International Flying Saucer Bureau (IFSB), which met with immediate success, but he shut it down the next year under mysterious circumstances. In due course Bender confided that three men in black had imparted to him the terrifying answer to the UFO mystery and turned his life into a nightmare. He would say no more. Three years later an IFSB associate, Gray Barker, wrote a book about the episode; the title perfectly captured the paranoia abroad in UFO-land: They Knew Too Much About Flying Saucers. Through the "Bender mystery" the legend of the "men in black" (MIB) came into the world-even though, as Barker observed, a man in black had played a villainous role in the Maury Island incident. According to Barker, the MIB were ranging as far afield as Australia and New Zealand, scaring still more UFO buffs into silence. By the late 1980s MIB tales had become sufficiently ubiquitous that the august Journal of American Folklore took note of them in a long article. Just who the MIB were remained unclear. To saucerians enamored with conspiracy theories, they were enforcers for the Silence Group, associated with international banking interests that sought to stifle the technological advances and moral reforms the Space Brothers wanted to bestow on Earthlings. To others, they were alien beings-perhaps, some speculated, Shaver's deros. In 1962 Bender came down on the side of the alien school. Breaking his nine-year silence in Flying Saucers and the Three Men, which he insisted was not a science-fiction novel, Bender revealed that the men in black who drove him out of ufology were monsters from the planet Kazik. Even Barker, the book's publisher and a relentless Bender promoter, remarked privately and out of customers' hearing, that maybe it had all been a "dream." Category:Government Agents Category:US Government Agencies Category:Aliens Category:Cult Members Category:Occultists Category:Monsters